Shiwase No Negai
by Shikyo-Negai
Summary: What is 'love? Is there actually a meaning? What are these feelings and who are these new beings? Why do things like this happen to certain people? I wish... I wish ... for happiness. Pairings: OCXSasuke SakuraXSasuke Please R&R dont be too harsh please


Shiawase no Negai

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto in any shape or form; we do not own ANY of the characters EXCEPT for our OCs.

A/N: Okay do NOT be a flamer, but we do accept constructive criticism, NOT MEAN COMMENTS but we don't mind you telling us about any flaws in our OCs, this is one of our first times writing a story, like this. So please DO NOT continue to read if you're just going to flame our story, you've just been warned, if you go against our words, our evil cantaloupe koala snake is going to attack you, so PHEAR IT.

PS. THIS CHAPTER IS SAKURA'S POV.

**Note: Any of the Japanese words you do not understand, you may want to search it up, and it may just interest you, huh? HUH? WINK WINK HINT HINT... (DO IT!)**

x0x0x0x0x0x0X **Higeki **X0x0x0x0x0x0x

It was supposed to be an ordinary and happy day, of my normal life but instead, something happened, something that I would've thought would happen to someone else, happen to somebody that I wouldn't have suspected. It was all my fault, this happened because I was very stupid. It was earlier in the day.

"Honey, you might want to put your cell phone into your purse," my mother had warned me.

"It's alright, nothing will happen, I'll just keep it in my pocket!" I debated with her, anyways; I was way too lazy to care. That was the downfall.

It was a really nice and pretty day when my dad, and I decided to spend time together, I mean we haven't spent time together in a few months, since my dad was always on business trips. We started to walk into town and had ice-cream, go shopping, even though he never liked to do those things, he did it anyways, with me, and he told me that, that's all that mattered. As long as I liked it. I should have listened to my mother because when we were walking on the streets, I dropped my cell phone... and... and my father volunteered to help me pick it up, IT WAS MY FAULT! It was my entire fault that my father had helped me as he did! It was my fault that he was the one that was crashed by the car, not me. I wish I could've done something...

"_I wish I could've done something..." _

_**I wish...**_

There was a light, I squinted my eyes to get a better look at it.

"The innocent suffer, I hear you cry but I have the power to make it alright," I heard a stranger's voice and a figure approach me.

"W-who are you?" I asked it and it gave me the most unexpected actions.

It suddenly just stepped out and giggled at me.

"Why is it that they always ask that obnoxious question? Well, to start off with, my name is Miyako, and I'm officially your guardian, meaning that I grant you _possible_ wishes, just to ease your crisis and make you feel better," The person replied to me, obviously, it was a girl.

I finally had a chance to see how they really looked. She had red hair and red eyes, she was... beautiful.

"You're Haruno Sakura, right?" She asked me, and I nodded slowly, staring at her in awe.

I knew it was really rude to stare, especially when you don't even know the person. But she was so pretty, inhumanly pretty...

I finally realized that she was talking to me and snapped back to reality, "H-how do you know my name? And how did you know something happened to me?" I asked her, completely clueless.

She smiled and simply replied, "The guardians just know, and I was sent here by the head guardian."

I guess I was really surprised because the next thing I knew, was fainting from all the surprise.

This was just all too confusing and it was just coming way too fast. I mean, my father just died and this 'guardian' person comes out of no where and something about head guardian... ugh, my head is just spinning. I hope this is all just a dream, and I'll wake up in the morning to go to school and ace another one of the tests.

The next morning the sun blinded my eyes as I tried to open them.

"Honey, get ready for school!" I heard my mother and slowly got up from my bed.

Oh, what a headache, I couldn't believe it, I had the weirdest dream ever...

I finally realized that there was only an hour till school started, and I panicked and rushed to get ready. When I finally changed, cleaned myself and whatever else there was, I went downstairs just to rush out the door with,

"Bye, Mom! See you after school!" I started to walk down the sidewalk, and I guess I wasn't really paying attention because as soon as I looked up, I was nearly hit by a car.

"Jesus Christ! Watch where you're going!" I shouted at the car, with my fist in the air.

The window rolled down to reveal a man with black hair and red eyes.

"Sorry about that, but I can't talk." They drove away as I mumbled curses under my breath at them.

I finally reached my destination, school.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard a loud voice and not to mention obnoxious voice call my name… Naruto…!

"Morning," I sighed as Naruto jumped onto me.

"Teme said that he can't go to the movies with us today," Naruto pouted, and I was kind of disappointed.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"He's acting even quieter today," Naruto frowned and pushed me to the direction of the entrance.

We entered the school in no time because of Naruto. He brought us into the halls and towards the big group of fan girls.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted and dug through the crowd.

I waited at least two minutes before Naruto emerged with a tired looking Sasuke in his grip.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" I asked him, and he just ignored me like I wasn't there.

"What's wrong with you, Teme?! Sakura-chan is talking to you!" Naruto growled at him, and I was about to calm Naruto down, but Sasuke spoke,

"You guys are so annoying," He glared at us coldly, and Naruto released him.

"Oi! Teme, you should chill out, Dattebayo!" Naruto growled and Sasuke started to walk away.

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled as he walked away from us.

"What's with him?" Naruto asked me, and I shrugged.

"Let's get to homeroom before we get in trouble." I told Naruto as he nodded in agreement.

He walked me to my locker as he waited for me to get my books. We went to his locker and while he looked for his books, in his EXTREMELY messy locker, I looked around in the hall and spotted Sasuke.

"I'm going to see what's bugging Sasuke-kun, don't wait up," I nudged Naruto, who jumped as I did so.

I ran over to Sasuke and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and scowled at me.

"What do you want now?"

"I want to know why you're not talking to Naruto or why you're ignoring us," I responded, hoping that that would've convinced him. Instead he gave me the cold shoulder and started to walk away.

Naruto came up to me, and we headed to homeroom. When we arrived, at least more than half the class wasn't there yet. Naruto sat in the seat beside me, and we started to talk about random things until homeroom started. Ten minutes passed and we heard the bell for homeroom ring. Kakashi-sensei didn't arrive to homeroom yet and everybody just continued to talk. The door slid open and the always late, silver haired teacher arrived.

"Take your seats, and be quiet…" He commanded and everybody did so.

I looked at the seat beside Naruto and didn't see Sasuke and the minute I said that, the door slid open and the certain someone walked in.

"Sasuke, you're late." Kakashi noted and shook his head, "don't let it happen again."

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled and took his seat, beside Naruto.

"Anyways, class, we have a new student, please welcome her," Kakashi smiled under his mask as he signaled the person to go up to the front of the class.

I looked up and rubbed my eyes over and over again.

_No way…_

"Ohayou! My name is Sakurai Miyako," She introduced herself, and I still couldn't believe my eyes.

"Well, tell us more about yourself, like what you like or dislike, and your dreams for the future," Kakashi suggested to Miyako and she nodded.

She faced the class with a smile,

"I like to help people and make new friends, I don't really dislike anything in particular, and my dreams for the future are to make people happy and help with world peace," she winked with a smile and a few of the guys in the class had a nose bleed.

"Are there any questions you want to ask or like to know about her?" Kakashi asked the class and hands shot up in the air.

"Where are you from?" Ino asked curiously, and Miyako responded with,

"Far from here,"

"Are your hair and eye colors natural?" Naruto asked,

"Yes,"

"Do you mean far away as in America?" Shino asked,

"Where is this A-MEER-I-KA?" She asked, clueless.

"Are you single?" Kiba howled,

"Uhm, yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" Kiba continued to howl.

"… Go out? Uhm, maybe sometime later, there's school right now," She stated 'logically', not understanding what he meant by 'going out'.

"Alright, if you have any questions for her, ask her at lunch." Kakashi stated and took the attendance.

Miyako bowed and took a seat next to me.

"What are you doing here? Were you the one from last night?" I asked, panicking.

"Hai, I'm here to be closer to you, in case there's anytime you need my help." Miyako answered with a peace sign.

"So… that means… my father really is… dead?" I turned pale and stared into her red eyes.

"That's why I'm here, to ease your… crisis," Miyako sighed, and I tried to smile.

"Thanks, I guess," I murmured and placed my head onto the desk.

The bell rang, signaling that it was first period. I had art first, one of my favorite subjects. We had new student teachers, because our regular teacher quit.

"Good Morning, class, I'm Deidara and this is Sasori, un, we'll be your new art teachers, un." A man with blond hair and blue eyes introduced themselves with a man who had red hair and brown eyes, who was standing next to him.

"Today we'll be discussing art, what is art to you?un." Deidara-sensei asked the class, "You guys could discuss it with each, and either Sasori or I will come around and ask your opinions. un."

I looked over at Miyako who looked starry eyed and extremely interested in the subject. She turned to my direction and smiled.

"Saaakuraaa-chaaan! What do you think art is?!" She asked me excitedly.

I hesitated for a moment, "I think art is… uhm… something beautiful," I replied to her question and right when I was about to ask her what her opinion was, she already started talking.

"Well, I think art is a way to express one's feeling and by doing that it's a piece of visual expression. That is what art is." She explained to me, I just nodded in response as Sasori-sensei walked up to us.

"What's your opinion about what art is?" Sasori-sensei asked us as he took a seat.

"Well… I think it's something beautiful," I replied and he remained expressionless, so I guess he wasn't really fond of my explanation.

"How about you?" He asked Miyako and she smiled and took a deep breath,

"Well, I think art is something that expresses one's feeling or emotion in a way and is visualized in anyway possible."

Sasori-sensei must've been impressed, because he gave a small smile and ruffled her hair.

"Good explanation, I think Deidara might agree." With that Sasori-sensei left us to talk.

"Okay class! We'll now do ART! If you guys could come up and get your art kits then we'll start," Deidara-sensei instructed.

We all went to get the art kits and then we took our seats again.

"Now, I want you to draw something that expresses love to you," Deidara-sensei announced and there were a lot of whispering going around.

I hesitated on the subject, Sasuke being the main thought, while Miyako looked completely clueless. I kept thinking about Sasuke and Love all together. I picked up a piece of modeling clay and started to sculpt Sasuke, being all sad. As I was doing that, Miyako got out of her seat and went up to Sasori-sensei who was talking to Deidara-sensei. I slowly approached them too, wondering what Miyako could've wanted.

"What is love?" Miyako asked, clueless to this emotion or word.

**TBC**

**Please Review, we need to know if we should continue this story… SO REVIEW! Thank-you…**


End file.
